Thad Carlson/Quotes
Although Thad pronounces most of his dialogue with a 'th' lisp replacing the 's' sound, the dialogue here is spelled following standard conventions rather than writing out his lisp. Mission Quotes Character Sheets *(Character Sheets) Watch out! It's scary! *(Character Sheets) Help! We're being bullied! *(Character Sheets) I'll aid you in your battle against evil! *(Character Sheets) We must get out of here! *(Bait, unused) Hey! That's my bike! Stronghold Assault *(Stronghold Assault) Forget it, Hopkins. You're not getting in without the keycode! Never! *(Stronghold Assault) OK! OK! It's 1138. Defender of the Castle *Pull back, there's too many of them! *There's too many! Abandon this barricade! *I can't believe it! *Retreat! *To the barricades! *Up here, suckers! Discretion Assured *There! Once your reputation has been destroyed, perhaps you'll start dating us commoners! *Someone covered you up, Mandy? Hahaha, don't worry! I have a fresh poster. *Who would cover that up? Some art hater, obviously. *What'cha do that for, Jimmy? *Oh no, you've been defaced! Luckily I have an almost-unlimited supply of fresh posters! *I can't believe someone would cover up something like that! ALLY: Agreeing to ally *You will find this a valuable alliance! *I shall be added to your arsenal! ALLY: About to leave *This is ridiculous! I'm making a hasty retreat, Jimmy! *This goose is cooked. See ya. ALLY: Help me *I need reinforcements! *Send in the cavalry! BIKE: Crash *Oh! My bicycle! *Oh scheiße! BIKE: Unclear *Ohhh, look at that! *I've seen better. *That's so stupid. *I wonder if he got speared by the bicycle spokes. BIKE: Stealing *I hereby relieve you from that bicycle! *I shall confiscate that bicycle! BIKE: Stolen from *Stop! Thief! *Help, theft in progress! Boisterous *Let's get nuts! *Cross the infamous Thing! BUMPED: Friendly *Sorry. *Excuse me. *Oops, an accident. BUMPED: Rude *Watch out! *That's not so nice. *You shall regret that. *I am not to be twifled with! *This is not bumper cars. *You shall rue the day! *A bump today, a slap tomorrow. BUMPED: By Jimmy after the events of Making a Mark *Ah, the Colossus of Rhodes has collapsed! BUMPED: By a vehicle *You shall regret that! *I think my spine is injured! *I shall have your drivers license revoked! Bye *My time is too valuable for this. *I've had enough of this tomfoolery. *I've got studying to do. Carnival ride *That ride was super! *That ride was so scary. Call for help *Assistance please! *I shall now summon the reinforcements! CHASE: Chasing someone *Stop running and face me! *You can't escape! CHASE:Hidden from *Don't think you've escaped, Jimmy! *You shall soon fell my wrath, mark my words! CHASE: Out of Breath *I wish I went to more gym classes... Chatter *General Custer made a tragic mistake. *The speed of light times the speed of a flying spaceship? Impossible! *I wonder what you call a yardstick in the Metric system? *Sizzle, sizzle, sizzle! *So they think I'm all just talk, do they? *Darn Greasers, always ruining my science experiments! Complaining *This is so outrageous! *Such insanity! Confused Sorry? Congratulating *Nice work! *A great success! CONVERSING: Continuing conversation *So? *Perhaps CONVERSING: General *That Earnest isn't afraid of anyone! *Isn't Beatrice so nice? *Those Greasers are so thick! *I wish Ms. Philips would show me her sketches sometime. *Didn't you hear? You can stick firecrackers inside of erasers and make grenades! *The sphaghetti in the cafeteria makes me sick. CONVERSING: Chapter specific *We must not forget our vaccinations this semester. *It's that time again... time to sock it to those thick Carnies! *Mr. Galloway's totally lost it. He's been sent away. *When the football game starts, everyone has to hide in the Observatory. *This year will end in tears. Mark my words. *Mr. Burton underwent quite an unfortunate incident, didn't he? CONVERSING: General response *That's a load of rubbish. *It's possible. *I've never heard anything that ridiculous. *That's ow logic. CONVERSING: Negative *I'll never design the ultimate yardstick! *I wish I never had this visual impediment! *I really think someone is out to get me this year! *Last year I hit my yardstick over Peanut's head, but it just broke in half! CONVERSING: Negative response *I'm so sorry! *That's a shame *That's so nasty! *That's the way the cookie crumbles. CONVERSING: Negative statement *I cannot help but assume that Bullworth is a microcosm for the whole world! *I think our petty lives are just a comment on the state of the universe! *How can an intelligent boy such as myself succeed in this day and age? *This planet is too small for my copious greatness! CONVERSING: Leaving *So long! *Till next time! *See you! CONVERSING: Starting a conversation *I can make deadly weapons out of anything, so take care! *Mr. Burton has never found me when I cut gym class! *Some day, I shall punish those Greasers! *Those who treat me terribly shall some day be punished by myself! CONVERSING: Positive response *Yes, sure! *I'll say! *So true! CONVERSING: Question *Have you ever tasted Edna's cookies? *Have you ever considered the military uses of yardsticks and rulers? *Do you ever talk to girls? *Have you ever taken revenge on the Greasers? CONVERSING: Question response *Yes, certainly! *No way! *I don't think so! *Excellent! DEFEATED: Individual *This is too much! *Such embarrassment! *Fate is so cruel! DEFEATED: Team *What is wrong with you guys?! *Get yourselves sorted out! *How much humiliation must we solder? Disgusted *That's horrendous! Don't hit *But allies don't screw each other over! *Hey, what gives!? *Now see here, this is all wrong! FIGHTING: As a fight participant *It's people like you that cause unrest! *Taste the dirt! *Stay down! *You sicko! FIGHTING: Beaten *I give up! *Please stop! *I surrender! *That's enough! *Mercy! Mercy! *My life is flashing before me... FIGHTING: Clique member *Take that, human trash! *I'd say use your head, but huhha, huh! *Your brawn cannot defeat my brains! *I hate the moneyed classes! FIGHTING: Initiating *I've been pushed too far! *This time I am serious, I'm gonna kick your ass! *I shall turn your face into the Fallujah of the flesh! *It's time for a new Tet offensive! FIGHTING: Hit in the groin *OH, NUTS! FIGHTING: Spat on *That's unsanitary! FIGHTING: Watching *That's the stuff! *Crush him! *Teach him a lesson! FIGHTING: Unclear *What in sam hill was that? *To the barricades! Fire Alarm pulled *FIRE! We must escape the flame! Flustered *Let's not be hasty! *Perhaps we can discuss this? *There are two sides to every story you know. Food fight *Two can play at this game! Freakshow comment *Can you imagine living your life with a serious affliction at these freaks? Gift received *Very thoughtful of you! *Received in full! Giving *Take this! GREETING: General *Greetings and salutations! *Safe! *High sign! *Superior! GREETING: Adult female *My respects, my lady. GREETING: Adult male *Hello, sir. HELP: Explanation *Okay, here's the mission. *I must set you a task to prove yourself worthy. HELP: Request *May I ask you for assistance? *Perhaps you can help me. Indignant *Hey, what's the matter with you? *That was uncalled for! *Judas Iscariot! "INFIRM_001" *OHHHHHHHHHH, OH, Oh, ohhhh.... Intimidated greeting *Um... greetings? "JACKET_002" ::For unknown reasons, Thad does not lisp during these lines *They took it from me, and now, I feel like crying! Please get it back! *Those guys are so mean! Please, help me get my stuff back Jimmy. Jeering *You waste of space! *SO useless! *Pa-THETIC! Laughing *HAhahaha, that's pathetic! Huh, hoh, *snort*, huh... *Na-ha, gihhihhih, oh relax, that was hysterical-hulhul! Payback threat *That fellow shall suffer. Rat hit *Rattus norvegicus! Response to greeting - unfriendly *Do I hear something interesting? NO! *I don't respond to primitive structures! *Are those your words of wisdom? ...Please! Response to greeting - friendly *All hail Jimmy! *Elvis is in the house! *That's my Jim! Scared *Why must you always resort to unnecessary violence? *Please don't make me soil my pants! *I'm shakin' in my boots! SEEING: an ally attacked *Stop that offense! *Hold on, I'll save you! SEEING: Stuff in a store *Spectacular! *Outrageous! *That is so pathetic. *That is what people look up to? SEEING: Vandalism *Not my precious! *I loved that so much! SEEING: Weapon fired *TAKE COVER! *IN-coming! Stinkbomb *''*choking and spluttering*'' Disgusting! *coughing* *''*gagging*'' This smell is too much! "STORECB" *Clothes are such a waste of money! *Why do people spend their personal funds on garments? Suck up *I'll be your best friend! *C'mon, I can be a valuable ally. *You're stronger with me, than against me! Tag discovered *That's ghetto behavior! Tattling *I can reveal the perpetrator. *I know the instigator. Category:Character Quotes